The invention relates to wrist supports and, more particularly, to a wrist support for use with electronic computing devices.
Long operation and repetitious muscle movement of a person's hands may cause or contribute to tiredness, strain, carpal tunnel syndrome or other serious health problems when the person's wrists are not properly positioned. Various supports have been used to alleviate or avoid risk of health problems.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,950 issued to Dumitru and entitled "Multipurpose Forearm/Wrist Support for Users of Data Input Devices". The support includes a plurality of beads rotatable about a fixed rod, which is attached to a base. However, the beads do not provide a large contact area for a person's wrist due to the space or non-contact points between each of the beads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,034 to Cunningham et al. and entitled "Keyboard Comfort Aid" discloses a wrist support device including two rollers rotatable about a fixed rod and attached to a base. However, the rollers are not positioned angularly or arcuately for improving the comfort and health benefits of a wrist support.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for supporting a wrist or hand of a person during use of a computer keyboard and mouse which utilizes arcuately and angularly positioned rollers for providing maximum contact points and comfort for support of the user's wrist and/or hand.